Trust
by celtic7irish
Summary: Short Logan x Remy smexy one-shot.  Remy wakes Logan up in the most pleasant way. Sort of a sequel to A Halloween to Remember.


Strong hands rubbed firmly against his chest, kneading as they moved, their owner's intentions clear. Without opening his eyes, Logan reached up and pulled his lover into a languid kiss. Remy murmured appreciatively, encouragement sighed into Logan's mouth as he kept it gentle, almost chaste.

Carefully, Logan moved his hand from the back of Remy's neck into his hair, tangling his fingers in the short strands, careful not to pull. Remy rewarded his restraint by scraping blunt nails over Logan's nipple. Logan shudder, his fingers tightening, and Remy froze, as all sensation ceased.

Logan cursed silently at himself, but Remy was smiling down at him, his gaze warm and reassuring. He had informed Logan before that he didn't mind a little pain and rough play mixed with sex, but Logan had been adamant. He would learn to temper his violence and be gentle, or he wouldn't have Remy, plain and simple. After several bouts of arguing, Remy had finally agreed, and he had kept true to his word, always pulling back and stopping their activities whenever Logan started to get too rough.

"Ah think Ah caught Wolverine off-guard," Remy murmured, pressing a finger to Logan's lips when he started to protest. Unable to resist the temptation, Logan opened his mouth and sucked Remy's finger inside, curling his tongue around the slender digit, mindful of his teeth. Remy gasped, his eyes going dark as he lost his train of thought. He'd probably be scolded for this later, Logan grinned.

Remy recovered from the sneaky maneuver and pressed a second finger to Logan's lips, smiling in approval when Logan opened his mouth so that it could slide inside next to the first. Remy bent down and nipped lightly at Logan's collarbone, careful to not even leave indents behind. This was part of the lessons, too – learning to restrain his impulse to scratch or bite too hard, hurting his partner. Remy was showing him that a little pressure could feel good, without causing pain.

Concentrating, Logan took a small risk and allowed his teeth to graze over the fingers in his mouth, just the barest touch of pressure. The fingers jerked, and Remy moaned, long and low, his pupils dilating until there was only a thin band of crimson surrounding the black of his eyes.

Remy's other hand petted down Logan's side, pressing comfortingly over his ribs, dragging nails lightly across his hip and down the outside of his thigh. Now it was Logan's turn to moan, humming around the fingers in his mouth appreciatively.

The fingers were removed from his mouth, but were quickly replaced by a warm set of lips. Trailing his hand down the center of Logan's chest, Remy left a moist path down to his groin, before tangling his fingers in the wiry pubic hair he found there, grooming it with careful fingers.

Logan growled impatiently, his hands reaching to put Remy where he wanted him, but the other man gave him a sharp glare and tightened his fist, pulling abruptly. Logan winced at the sharp reminder, his eyes darkening with shame and guilt. He knew better than to try and assert control over his lover. If he topped, he was sure to hurt the other man.

Remy's hand closed around Logan's flagging arousal, and the other man gasped. "Watch, mon amour," Remy ordered softly, and Logan propped himself up on his elbows to stare down the line of his own body to where Remy was crouched between his legs, watching him in return.

Confident that he had Logan's undivided attention, Remy grinned deviously and bent his head, swiping his tongue against the head of Logan's arousal. Logan jumped, his hands clenching reflexively into fists as Remy swallowed him to the root. Pulling back a little, Remy curled his tongue, then slid it up and down Logan's erection, humming as he did so, the vibration and wet heat making Logan little more than a mindless animal, his hands fisting in the sheets as he growled, his head thrashing from side to side as sensation overwhelmed him.

Only Remy's firm grip on his hips kept Logan from thrusting upwards and choking his lover. With a harsh ripping sound, the sheets in Logan's hands tore, rendered useless under his strength. Only then did Remy pull back, swiping his tongue across Logan one more time before pulling back completely, his hands petting his lover's abdomen soothingly, helping him to focus, to pull himself back from the edge a little bit.

"Remy thinks t'at Logan needs somethin' stronger to hang on to," Remy grinned roguishly. "Turn around, mon amour." It took a moment for the words to sink in, but then Logan rolled over onto his stomach, curious. What did the Cajun have in mind now? Although if it was anything like what he'd just experienced, it was sure to blow his mind. Which meant it was probably safer if he was facing away from his lover, for both of them.

Hands reached under his hips and lifted him, so that his ass was raised up into the air. Startled, Logan pushed himself up onto all fours. Before he could turn around and ask Remy what he was doing, a gentle but firm hand was pressing between his shoulder blades. Logan resisted briefly, but a murmured, "Trust me, Logan," undid his hesitation, and he allowed his shoulders and chest to sink down onto the mattress. "Grab the headboard and close your eyes," Remy ordered quietly, licking a long line up Logan's spine.

Reaching out blindly, Logan wrapped his fingers through the wrought-iron posts on the headboard, gripping tightly, his body stretched out in a long, lean line. A cool breeze blew through the open window, tickling across Logan's heated flesh. With his eyes closed, his other senses, already keen to begin with, were made exceptional. The dry rustling of leaves whispered outside, rattling as they fell from their branches and piled on the ground. The breeze was rich with the scent of dirt and trees, and heavy with rain. No doubt the clouds would release their burden by morning.

Warm hands battled the cool air, stroking down his back and sides, Remy's body fit snugly against Logan's as the other man licked and nipped down his spine, his tongue tracing each individual vertebrae. Logan's hands tightened around the posts, and they creaked under the pressure but held firm. "Good. They are strong 'nough," Remy murmured, and something in his voice made Logan open his eyes, his body tensing as he prepared to rise.

Suddenly, Remy's tongue was there, wriggling inside of him, his lips providing pressure, and Logan released a balls-deep growl, caught completely by surprise. His body jerked forward, but Remy had anticipated the surprised movement, and he had grabbed Logan's hips, aborting the motion before it really began.

Logan threw his head back and keened, a wailing cry that spilled out his throat and echoed in the room, his body writhing as Remy tongue-f*cked him. He had never been able to give himself over to his lover, had never trusted his lover enough to give them this, and so he had never known just what he was missing. But knowing Remy, this was just the beginning.

That rasping tongue twisted inside of him, his hips held and pressed back against Remy's face as the other mutant prepared him for the first finger. It grated across sensitive nerves, and Logan growled and snarled and whimpered, unable to properly voice just what it was that he was feeling. Still, none of it was bad, and he had no desire anymore to take control away from Remy, just as long as he did something _soon._

A finger slipped inside him, pressing next to Remy's tongue, the digit already slicked with saliva so that it moved smoothly, not causing any pain. So this was what Remy had meant by 'only pleasure'. Damn, Logan really had to learn how to do this, if only so he could return the favor. Remy hummed, and the vibrations went straight from his ass to his groin, so that he thrust downwards, trying to get something, anything, to provide friction. Remy's hands were busy holding him open to give his tongue more room to work, but when Logan bucked, nails dug lightly into his flesh, warning him.

Logan stilled, and Remy slipped a second figure inside, moving his mouth. Logan would have groaned, but that mouth was suddenly wrapped around his cock, two fingers inside of him, and he ceased to care. There was only his lover, and the wonderful sensations that he was giving to Logan. With one final howl, Logan bucked and came, feeling Remy's jaw work as he swallowed around Logan's cock, leaving the older man shuddering in a limp, sated puddle on the bed.

"See, mon amour? Gentle is nice, oui?" Remy asked, smugness radiating from him. Logan offered up an intelligible growl of agreement, his eyes already drifting shut. He'd be recovered in no time and ready for another round, but for now, he just wanted to rest. Still, he supposed he wasn't quite done yet.

Forcing his eyes to open, Logan glanced at Remy's lap, and smiled. He would've laughed if he'd had the energy; it seemed like Remy had taken care of himself at some point. The smell of sex and sweat and lust filled the room, blending with the scent of the dry leaves outside and the rain that had finally begun to fall, a gentle shower that would be gone by the time they got up for the day.

Reaching out a hand, Logan was pleased when Remy allowed himself to be pulled into a cuddle, his body warm and comforting against Logan's. It had been a good idea to let Remy talk him into going back out to Canada for a second vacation. They were taking their time, though, enjoying the sights and colors of the autumn, watching as the scenery changed around them with every passing hour. It really was beautiful out here, and Remy obviously found it as soothing and inspiring as Logan did, if the relaxed bonelessness of his body was any indication.

"Think the neighbors could hear us?" Logan growled tiredly, not really caring either way. They were just at a hotel right off the highway, a place to stop for the night before continuing up to Canada the next morning. Remy let out a surprised choke of laughter, leaving Logan to feel rather pleased with himself.

Pulling Remy more tightly to him, Logan nuzzled against Remy's throat, his body fitting perfectly against the taller man's curves. Yup. Another vacation was definitely a good idea, he thought grinning.


End file.
